Innocent eyes uncovered
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: Okay this is a Fanfic bassed on Tales of Truth or Dare from my point of veiw. Some of you saw me on the 'show' so this is what happened from my poitn of view. MASIVE RegalXOC fluff. One-shot. Originally called 'Vantage Point'


Okay most of you have seen the fanfic Tales of Truth or Drae right? Well I got asked to say what happened while I was on the show and what happened after wards.

**I** **do not own Tales of symphonia by any means!**

* * *

My heart raced with anticipation of the following event. I could here voice coming from inside the house where my new favorite show 'Tales of Truth or Dare' was filmed. I could hear _his _voice. His strong, masculine voice. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. _Swallow your fear and take the plunge. It's just like going swimming in a cold pool after being in a hot tub. If you don't do this then you will never meet him. Okay! Here I go!_ I pressed the button next to the door and hear the chime from inside the house. The door opened a crack and I saw one Asian eye stare at me for a second. The girl must have been form some where in Asia, like Thailand. Her hair also seemed to have coloring in it. But it was well done. The red-brown coloring mix was perfect and looked so natural.

"Hey! You came just in time! Hold on…"The girl ran to a camera that was nearby and spoke into it. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… I am proud to introduce to you, the assertive self-declared Number One Regal Fan and the fanfic writer, also known as Regal Bryant Lover… Stacy!"

I couldn't help but smile with an introduction like that. Suddenly the door swung open and I found myself standing in a room full of bright lights and people. The applauding was thunderous. The out of the corner my eye I saw him. It was _him._ Mr. Tall, strong and perfect. The man of my teenaged desires. REGAL BRYANT!!!! Wasting no time getting to his side I mowed over the red head idiot chosen. There was not a picture or anything that could do him justice. Even thought Loy was talking about me all I could focus on was Regal. Watch out people if you thought ruin-mode was scary you've never seen me in fan girl mode.

"Regal! You have _no_ idea how much I wanted to meet you in person! I've been waiting for this day to come for a long time! I think you're hotter than Kratos! You DESERVE more loving fans like me! Oh, did I mention that you are extremely hot and that I love you with all my heart?" All the worlds came tumbling out. The fact that I managed to avoid tripping over then was amazing. My heart was beating so fast I could have had a heart attack. Loy asked Regal the big question. "Well? What do you say, Regal?"

_Yes! What do you say?! Please, please, please tell me._

In a graceful sweeping bow the Duke said. "Well, my lovely honey! I am so glad that I'm always in that cute little head of yours! Why don't we go out for something to eat after this is over? …Though I don't think they would charge someone as pretty as you for anything to eat."

_AHHHHHH! He is sooooo charming!!!! I love it when he acts gentlemanly. Arg! Say something! _

"Oh definitely!" Suddenly all those days at home watching 'Style by Jury' brought out the inner bomb shell that Jacqueline taught people to be. "And maybe I can take to you over to my house later and spend some… _private quality time together?__" _I let my hand cress across his buffed arm. It felt so warm. _My parents are so going to kill me for this later but it is so worth it._ I felt his large hand on my shoulder at that moment. Everything inside me went to mush.

"Well, if that's what my darling fan wants, then I just can't disappoint you. And I wouldn't want you to walk home all by yourself. You might get lonely. Something I _cannot_ let happen!" Regal had agreed to a date, with me. A date with me! AHHHH! And the way he said it. So seductive and enticing. I was like Sakura when Naruto posed as Sasuke. I then over heard part two of my letter. The 'lets pick on the skirt chasing jerk' part. _Hmmm._  
"Regal. You know what I love more than spending time with you?" I whispered into the Nobleman's ear.

"What?" He whispered back. _Oh be still my beating heart, for should I die now, my life may never be this complete again._

"Messing with a certain so-called pretty boy's red head."

"Indeed." Regal walked over to the Chosen while I disappeared to the nearby hair salon.

Zelos' reacting couldn't have gone better. I tried my best not to LOL right then and there, but Zelos was so hard to NOT laugh at while he was in 'pain'. I admit it was hard to focus on destroying Zelos' hair with Regal right beside me. I was glad that Loy had caught on to our prank with my super special awesome hand gestures, which involved me pointing at the bottle of dye and then at Zelos, followed by a thumps up. I had gotten an 'okay' hand sign back. Tormenting Zelos and going on a date with Regal...THIS WAS BETTER THAN CHRISTMAS!!!! I clung to Regal's buff arm, full of contentment. Loy then jumped in front of the camera again.

"Let's do the next request, shall we?"

"While you do that…" My face went red from the request I was about to make. "…Do you mind if I borrow Regal for the rest of the day?" The wait for her answer scared me. What if she said no...She could use her awesome author powers to make Alicia come back. What if Regal wanted to spend time with her instead? I then saw her head nod.

"Yeah, sure. I already went through the letters today, and none of them involved Regal. So yeah… Regal's free for the rest of the day. Just bring him back in time for the next episode."

_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I get a whole day with Regal! AHHHHHHH!!!!_

"Even though it will be almost impossible for me, I'll try. But no promises!" I winked.

"So where would you like to go Stacy?" Regal asked as he closed the door behind me.

"Your place might be nice...." I said as I buried the side of my face into his shirt sleeve. I said this because a) I want to see his place and b) We will have NO privacy at my place. I've got a dog. Both parents. And siblings. So don't tell me it'd be better at my house. Regal walked me over to the parking lot (A.K.A The neighbor's lawn) where the team had parked their Rheairds. The company president and I climbed on the craft with me in the front and Regal in the back. Since he didn't have his cuffs on anymore his slipped an arm around my small waist. (I love being naturally thin!)

Passing through the dimensions' was so cool. It was like going through water without getting wet. I saw a reflection of Tethe'alla above my head. There was a slight amount of turbulence as we passed trough the last barrier. Regal's arm tightened around my waist. As cheesy as this will sound...my heart felt so happy at that moment. I could see Altamira off in the distance. The excitement within me grew as we got closer to the island. When we landed Regal walked me over to the Elemental Railway and punched in a code. He then took both of my hands in his and softly said, "We'll be there soon." My face was a bright cherry red while my stomach felt like a flutter of butterflies had taken off inside it. (I don't know what you call a group of butterflies. But if you do then plz tell me.) The sun was setting when we got to Regal's house where he showed me into his kitchen and had me sit down in a chair. He then stepped behind me and before I could think a blindfold came over my eyes.

"Just give me a minute." He whispered into my ear. I sat quietly in the chair, every nerve tense from anticipation of the unknown. As I inhaled slowly I began to smell something. What ever it was it smelled really good. _What is he up to? _"You can take it off now." The noble whispered. I untied the cloth and opened my eyes, only to be face-to-face with Regal. The whole room was dark; the only light came from three candles burning on the table. How is it that some one with cool blue eyes could also make some one feel warm while being under his gaze? For a moment I though we were going to kiss, only to have the fantasy shattered when he pulled away.

I had never eaten so slowly before. Normally I ate like my uncles; fast. They were farmers so if you eat quicker you can get more done. Regal's cooking was so good. But I wondered whether it was the food I was savoring or my time with Regal. Every so often Regal's gaze would fall on me, which when it happened I would blush. I wasn't use to have someone stare at me like this. As soon as we were finished Regal grabbed my hand and lead me down a hallway. He opened a door at the end and led me in like a young lamb. I was in his room. His master bed room. Oh my gosh...

I sat on the bed Japanese style with my hands tucked between my knees. Regal was in the bathroom doing....well I'm not sure what he was doing, all I know I was nervous. My face was red and I had to remind myself to breath constantly. I fund my self thinking of the scene in Romeo and Juliet where after Romeo and Juliet first kiss and Romeo asks Juliet for his 'sin' back. I had made a promise with God...was I going to break it? For once both my mind and heart agreed. No. I wasn't going to break it.

"How are you feeling?" The worlds were said so softly I was unsure on whether or not they had actually been spoken.

"Mmm." I couldn't speak. I just kept my eyes looking at the ground until Regal tilted my head to face his and leaned in. I was kissing Regal...I was kissing Regal. No mater how many time I thought about it, it still was exotic. Slowly he pulled away and asked, "How do you feel now?"

"Better." I said under my breath, for the fear that any loud noise would break the moment's bliss. Regal leaned in again for more. Kissing him was intoxication. Who needed drugs when you had love? Regal leaned me back on the bed. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure Regal could hear it. He then let go of the embrace. I was breathing heavily, but slowly from being left breathless. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his. Everything felt so good around him. Everything was perfect...

I woke up the next morning with Regal lying next to me; his arm wrapped around me. Well I had spent the night at Regal's with out breaking my vow to God. I'd call that a good night. Regal got up and walked over to his closet shirtless. I pulled my hand up to cover face while I blushed.

After Regal was in fresh clothes he brought me back to this world; and on time for the next episode of 'Tales of Truth or Dare.' He helped me off the Rheaird and kissed me one last time before going inside. I would never forget that day for the rest of my life. And how I wished that could be what every day would be like for me. But that could not happen...yet.

* * *

So yeah thats the end. Later!


End file.
